Epifanias
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Eles eram um casal sutil, mas, um por um, seus amigos foram vendo os sinais. Naruto também... eventualmente. / Tradução de Epiphanies, escrita por Sunshard.
1. um ao cinco

**Epifanias  
**_**escrita por Sunshard  
**__traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro, só me divirto.

A fic aqui presente também não me pertence. É uma tradução de Epiphanies, de Sunshard. Tenho a devida autorização dela para a tradução. Todos os créditos são dela!

* * *

[1 de 15]

Shikamaru era esperto, com certeza, porém seu amor por cochilos ganhava do seu cérebro. Mesmo assim, quando ele estava acordado, ele era realmente muito brilhante. Ele teve um daqueles momentos esclarecedores quando ele viu algo interessante em seu dormitório.

O gênio levantou cedo, ao meio dia, jogando seu travesseiro em Chouji por tê-lo acordado abrindo as cortinas. Ele cambaleou para fora da cama e andou pelo corredor até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

Sasuke e Hinata estavam passando pelo corredor na direção oposta, lado a lado. O moreno tinha uma mochila jogada pelos ombros e sua outra mão estava no bolso, enquanto a menina ao seu lado apertava as mãos em seu peito e seus olhos estavam baixos, de uma maneira recatada.

Shikamaru parou e olhou para eles. Eles não se tocavam, mas...

Sasuke andando com uma garota (voluntariamente)? Hinata sem corar loucamente e não gaguejando na conversa?

Não... Em vez disso, eles estavam caminhando em silêncio, absolutamente confortável um com o outro. Como se fosse fácil.

Plim! Uma lâmpada acendeu em cima da cabeça de Shikamaru.

Era tão óbvio.

"Vocês são um casal", ele disse em voz alta.

Agora sim, Hinata corou.

Sasuke não parecia surpreso com o fato de que Shikamaru tinha descoberto. "Eu pensei que você ia descobrir antes."

Shikamaru deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do banheiro. "Eu estive ocupado."

Os dois o viram desaparecer dentro do banheiro.

"Eu nunca o vi estudando no salão," Sasuke disse pensativo.

Hinata acenou em concordância.

Eles andaram o resto do caminho e foram para o quarto de Sasuke.

* * *

[2 de 15]

Neji odiava admitir, mas ele tinha um fraquejo horrível por sua prima, Hinata.

Ele ficou secretamente aliviado quando ela foi aceita na mesma faculdade que ele. Assim, ele poderia ter a certeza que ela ficaria longe de problemas.

Mas havia um... pequeno problema com isso: Hinata tinha crescido. Muito. Ela continuava tímida e ocasionalmente estranha, mas muito mais confiante que anos atrás. De algum jeito, ela finalmente tinha entendido o fato de que era aquele tipo incrível de pessoa.

No fim, o máximo que Neji poderia fazer por ela era sempre ir buscar seu drink toda vez que o grupo deles estivesse no bar. Desse jeito ele poderia garantir que ninguém iria estuprá-la. (Ele sempre considerava a pior das hipóteses.).

Uma noite, no entanto, ele falhou na hora de fazer a única coisa que prometeu a si mesmo que faria toda vez que eles saíssem.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Tenten."

"Ah, sim, eu posso sim," a morena disse alegremente, carregando os copinhos com as doses de álcool para a sua mesa. "A idade legal para beber é 20 anos. Obrigada, governo japonês!"

Neji coçou a testa, meio desesperado. Algo que ele fazia muito quando estava com a garota. "Quero dizer... esta competição. Com Lee. Você não vai ganhar, é pura ciência. Ele tem, pelo menos, vinte quilos a mais que você."

"Obrigada por insinuar que eu sou magra, Neji, mas eu posso lidar com o meu álcool." Tenten sorriu abertamente, andando em torno do grupo barulhento de garotos que derramavam álcool para fora da mesa. "E se Lee acha que um jogo de dardos não é justo o suficiente para decidir quem é o melhor, tudo bem para mim. Eu vou vencer dessa forma do mesmo jeito."

Neji desistiu de tentar argumentar com a ela e seguiu de volta para a sua mesa. Tenten colocou as doses em cima da mesa e se sentou ao lado de Neji, cruzando os braços. "Tudo bem, Lee, eu estou pronta."

O garoto, que praticava artes marciais, foi empurrado para frente por Kiba e Naruto. Ele se sentou em frente a Tenten, a olhando realmente nervoso. "Tenten, por mais que eu sempre admirei o espírito esportivo e a competição, devo dizer que isso não é uma boa ideia -" ele começou.

"Tarde demais!" Tenten jogou para trás um shot e bateu o copinho vazio na mesa, sorrindo. "Vamos lá, flor da primavera."

Ino pegou algumas das batatinhas que Chouji estava comento e acenou com a mão para Tenten. "Eu não vou limpar depois que você vomitar tudo no nosso quarto mais tarde, Tenten."

"Se puder," Sai disse suavemente, vindo para frente com sua carteira. "Eu gostaria de fazer uma aposta."

Ele tirou duas notas e colocou sobre a mesa, olhando ao redor. "... Na magrela."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Sai, mas eu já disse que eu não sou magrela", Tenten disse.

Sai ignorou e cutucou Sakura, que estava sentada na mesa. "Sai daí, feiosa."

Naruto se agitou e disse de maneira ansiosa. "Dou dois mil ienes em Lee. Eu acredito em você, cara!"

Sakura revirou os olhos, enquanto observava o dinheiro na mesa. "Você vai perder, idiota."

"Ahh, Sakura, vamos lá, seja mais legal -"

"Posso dizer uma coisa?" Shikamaru interrompeu.

"Não!" todos gritaram. "Não queremos a lógica agora!" Naruto disse, sendo excessivamente dramático. "Isso tudo é fé! É saber o que seu amigo é capaz de fazer!"

"Por que estamos, de repente, em um mangá shounen?" murmurou Shino.

Naruto virou-se para Neji. "Então, em quem você vai apostar, Neji? Escolha difícil, não é? Mas eu acho que você concorda comigo quando eu digo que Lee vai ganhar."

Mas, para a surpresa de todos, Neji tirou três notas e colocou-as para baixo, no lado de Tenten na tabela. "Você obviamente nunca viu Lee ficar bêbado", disse ele. "Três mil em Tenten."

Tenten sorriu para ele, brindando o seu copinho contra o copo da bebida de Neji. "Tudo para você, Neji."

Durante os próximos vinte minutos, o Hyuuga estava tão distraído com a aposta que ele quase não percebeu quando Sasuke voltou para a mesa, carregando duas bebidas. Neji viu quando ele entregou uma para Hinata e seus dedos se tocaram por breves segundos enquanto a garota pegava o copo.

Neji ficou preocupado quando ela levou a bebida aos lábios. Por que ela aceitaria uma bebida vinda do Uchiha? E se ele tivesse colocado algo nela? Ainda pior, e se tivesse álcool? Hinata era extremamente constrangedora quando bêbada!

Mas, de repente, ele viu que a bebida estava no copo especializado que ele normalmente pede para o barman. Era uma virgen orange e cinnamon mojito (oito folhas de hortelã, um shot de suco de limão, dois shots de suco de laranja, um shot de canela e exatamente três fatias e meia de limão), a mesma bebida que ela pedia todas as vezes que eles vinham ao bar.

Sasuke sabia a bebida favorita de Hinata.

Plim! Uma lâmpada acendeu em cima da cabeça de Neji. Eles eram um... casal.

Neji pensou em bater em Sasuke por causa disso, mas deu de ombros e decidiu por não fazer, voltando a sua atenção para o concurso de bebidas. Desse jeito, ele nunca teria de se preocupar em ter sobrinhas e sobrinhos loiros irritantes.

Atrás de seus amigos aglomerados em torno da mesa, Hinata puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de Sasuke. Sasuke, de modo casual, passou seu braço pelos ombros dela e ela sorriu para ele.

* * *

[3 de 15]

Ino adorava jogos de futebol. Eles exaltavam testosterona, atraiam massas de multidão em euforia e eram especialmente divertidos quando todo o grupo estava junto.

Hinata era uma espécie do completo oposto da loira animada. Ela tinha claustrofobia em grandes multidões, dores de cabeça por causa da torcida e sua pela ficava totalmente queimada pelo sol. Assim, quando Hinata aceitou ir a um jogo de futebol que acontecia perto da faculdade antes mesmo de ser convidada, Ino não deixou de ficar surpresa.

"Tem certeza?" ela perguntou a sua companheira de quarto na manhã do jogo, quando se preparavam para ir para a aula. "Você não vai desmaiar como na última vez?"

Hinata ficou vermelha de vergonha, mexendo na bolsa. "Eu estou levando um chapéu. E o tempo está mais ameno. Sério, eu só quero passar um tempo com todos vocês."

"Tudo bem..." Ino disse com um tom de dúvida, agarrando seus livros e indo para a porta. "Mas se lembre que isso é para ser uma diversão."

Para a ainda surpresa de Ino, Hinata se divertiu no jogo. Isso ficou ainda mais estranho pelo fato de que ela estava sentada entre Sasuke e Shino, que não eram os maiores seres sociáveis do mundo. Mas a maior parte da atenção de Ino estava no jogo, e em perturbar Shikamaru para mantê-lo acordado, e em fazer Chouji não comprar coisas para comer toda vez que os vendedores passavam. Até o momento em que eles deixaram o bar depois da festa de celebração pela vitória no jogo acabou, ela estava positivamente animada.

Como de costume, Sasuke e Sai foram os encarregados em levar todos de volta aos dormitórios. Chouji carregou Ino em suas costas até o Lexus de Sasuke e colocou-a no banco de trás, com Shikamaru e Shino já lá. Hinata pegou o acento da frente.

Ino cochilou durante todo o trajeto, aninhada entre seus dois amigos de infância. Na frente, Sasuke e Hinata pareciam estar falando em voz baixa de suas aulas de Economia Política, discutindo sobre quais sistemas, democráticos ou autoritários, eram mais adequados. Em um ponto, Shikamaru acordou de seu cochilo para levantar uma questão sobre o neo-mercantilismo antes de dormir novamente.

Em um outro ponto, porém, Ino ouviu algo... estranho.

"... então para onde você quer ir depois de visitar sua família?" Era a voz de Sasuke, suave e baixa.

"Por que não visitar Naruma Yu?" Hinata sugeriu suavemente. "As águas termais são adoráveis nesta época do ano."

"Bastante ousado de sua parte sugerir isso, Hinata."

Um riso. "Cale a boca, Sasuke."

Ino piscou, perguntando a si mesma se estava sonhando. Ela tinha mesmo ouvido Sasuke e Hinata discutindo calmamente planos para passar as férias de primavera juntos? E Hinata mandou mesmo Sasuke calar a boca?

Plim! Uma lâmpada acendeu em cima da cabeça de Ino.

Bom Senhor, Hinata, a autoconsciente, colega de quarto com fala mansa conseguiu pescar Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que já quebrou 1000 corações e que é o melhor partido de toda a cidade?

Merda, Hinata, ela pensou sonolenta.

* * *

[4 de 15]

Shino era o mais quieto do grupo. Ele gostava de ficar na retaguarda e observar tudo, sem invadir conversas quando ele não poderia ajudar em algo. Por isso muitas pessoas pensavam que ele não se importava com os outros. Isso era verdade, mas não quando se tratava dos seus amigos íntimos. Ele absorvia fatos e detalhes e era surpreendentemente bom em dizer como seus amigos se sentiam em qualquer momento.

De todos ali, ele era mais próximo de Hinata (e de Kiba, por mais que ele nunca admitisse isso). E desde que ela saía do trabalho cerca de vinte minutos após sua última aula, ele a levava de volta para o dormitório.

Então quando ela o parou em baixo de uma árvore próxima a entrada do campus e disse que ele não precisava mais levá-la de volta, ele ficou confuso.

Shino olhou Hinata de cima para baixo. Nada nela parecia indicar que a menina estava com raiva e sua face também era neutra. Ele não tinha feito nada para deixá-la com raiva, então por que isso tão de repente?

"Tudo bem", ele disse em voz alta, se afastando.

Hinata bateu os indicadores, em um velho hábito, esperando que Shino não ficasse zangado com ela, seguiu seu próprio caminho.

Quando a aula dele terminou, Shino ficou rodeando discretamente o lugar em que Hinata trabalhava, esperando ver o porquê que ela havia o dispensado.

Depois de cinco minutos, Naruto veio andando, carregando uma boneca enorme. Oh, por favor, que não seja ele, Shino rezou.

Naruto foi parando de andar ao longo que ele se aproximava do posto de saúde. Os olhos de Shino se arregalaram por detrás dos óculos de sol.

O loiro parou em frente a porta e se abaixou. "Aaah, uma moeda!" Ele pegou e continuou seu caminho assobiando.

Shino suspirou de alívio.

Depois de dez minutos, Kiba passou por lá, passeando com Akamaru. Shino estreitou os olhos para ele por ter diminuído o passo perto da clínica de Hinata.

Por sorte, isso só aconteceu porque Akamaru estava levantando a perna a fim de marcar território em uma lixeira perto dali. Shino expirou.

"Às vezes eu queria ser tão livre quanto você é", Kiba falou para seu cachorro.

Depois de quinze minutos, o irmão mais novo de Kankuro andava por ali e também desacelerou a medida que se aproximava da clínica. Shino se sentiu confuso. Hinata não teria o abandonado por Gaara, certo?! Certo?

Mas Gaara só parou em frente as janelas coloridas da clínica e se inclinou para frente, franzindo a testa para sua reflexão.

"Onde diabos estão minhas sobrancelhas?"

Depois disso, Shino estava prestes a desistir e voltar ara o dormitório quando uma última pessoa veio andando pela rua. Ele observou interessado enquanto Sasuke entrava na clínica com as mãos no bolso e saía com Hinata ao seu lado, carregando os livros da garota.

Plim! Uma lâmpada acendeu em cima da cabeça de Shino.

Ele saiu detrás do arbusto e se afastou, satisfeito. Ele podia confiar no Uchiha para cuidar de Hinata. Ele certamente era mais normal do que os outros idiotas ao redor.

* * *

[5 de 15]

Kakashi nunca imaginou que com 34 anos ele seria um professor universitário ensinando jovens alunos cheios de hormônios. Ele havia se formado muito jovem e então trabalhou para o governo por um tempo em coisas secretas. Agora ele se perguntava se foi uma boa ideia ter aceitado a oferta de trabalho de Sarutobi.

Havia alguns alunos que, no entanto, o fazia voltar para a universidade todos os dias possíveis. Haruno Sakura em sua classe de Teoria Política era uma daquelas alunas que redimia a turma inteira. Arisato Sai, das aulas de Relações Internacionais, perguntava um monte de boas questões, mesmo que alguma delas era um tanto quanto pertubadas. Uzumaki Naruto tinha muito potencial, mas ia terrivelmente mal nos testes. Nara Shikamaru podia ser mais brilhante que Kakashi se ele se esforçasse mais. Yamanaka Ino era muito inteligente e daria uma boa política. Uchiha Sasuke trabalhava duro e se destacava em tudo que fazia; ele só precisava arrumar uma namorada (ou um namorado, dependendo do lado que ele escolhesse) e, então, sua vida seria perfeita. E Hyuuga Hinata havia progredido bastante ao longo do semestre e tinha um talento especial para ir direto ao centro do problema.

A maioria desses estudantes o visitava durante o expediente, então ele conseguia ligar seus nomes aos rostos durante as aulas. Sakura gostava de sentar ao lado de Naruto e beijava o garoto toda vez que a atenção de Kakashi não estava exatamente nos alunos. Ino se sentava na frente e anotava tudo religiosamente. Sai sentava no canto da sala e desenhava retratos. Sasuke e Hinata eram da mesma turma, mas sempre se sentavam separados.

Um dia, porém, esse padrão foi quebrado.

As coisas começaram como de costume. Kakashi chegou à classe tão tarde quanto podia, com um café em uma mão e um romance na outra. Os alunos corriam para o auditório por ambas as portas, se estabelecendo cada qual em suas cadeiras. Como sempre fazia, Hyuuga Hinata tomou um assento na frente, tirando seu casaco e ligando seu laptop. Mas então ela pôs sua bolsa na carteira do lado da sua, impedindo um garoto de sentar ao seu lado.

Kakashi observou e afastou seus devaneios da referência posterior. Ele esperou a classe se acalmar. "Anúncios do curso," ele disse calmamente. "Nós teremos um teste na semana que vem. Eu deixarei alguns guias para vocês estudarem. Estive lendo seus ensaios e muitos de vocês precisam trabalhar em suas explicações. Lembrem-se que o último dia para passar ou não é em duas semanas. Pensem em como vocês chegaram tão longe... olhem embaixo do mais baixo para saber se vocês devem ser aprovados ou não."

Ele fez uma pausa quando a porta fez um ruído e Sasuke entrou, atrasado como sempre. Ele surpreendeu a todos, porém, quando andou por certa direção e Hinata tirou sua bolsa para ele sentar.

Uma onda de múrmuros correu pela sala. Sasuke ignorou, abrindo o caderno e destampando sua caneta, enquanto dava um olhar para Kakashi.

O grisalho inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fascinado. Hinata escondia seu rosto por detrás do laptop, cada vez mais corada.

Plim!

A tímida herdeira dos Hyuuga e o Uchiha indiferente? Jiraya deveria escrever um romance sobre isso.

Enquanto as semanas passavam e Hinata continuava guardando o lugar de Sasuke, Kakashi começou a perceber que isso era além de suas fantasias.

Eles eram fofos. Inesperados, mas fofos.

Ele ouviu algumas de suas alunas fofocando e reclamando que Hinata não era mulher suficiente para Sasuke, mas ele discordou. Os mais silenciosos sempre eram os mais pervertidos.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, Hinata recebeu seu trabalho que valia nota. No topo, seu professor havia escrito 94%, um rosto sorridente com uma barra em vez de um olho e: "Bom trabalho, Hyuuga, na nota e no seu novo namorado. Vocês dois terão filhos adoráveis."

"Devo reportar isso?" Hinata perguntou, mostrando para Sasuke. O jovem inclinou-se para ler.

"... Aquele idiota não vale a pena."

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Eu queria tentar algo quer você visse os diferentes pontos de vista dos personagens. Quase se tornou em um estudo da vida dos personagens. Enfim, mais vindo por aí._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__É difícil traduzir esses troços x_x Eu gostei muito dessa fic e achei que valia a pena traduzí-la e tudo mais. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. E me desculpem pelos erros de português. Acho que deve ter um monte de pronomes sobrando e um monte de frases sem sentido. E teve umas coisas que eu não vi coerência quando traduzi, por isso deixei em inglês mesmo. Eu acho que vocês entenderam... ou não. Quando eu terminar de traduzir a próxima parte, posto aqui. Beijinhos._


	2. seis ao dez

**Epifanias  
**_**escrita por Sunshard  
**__traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro, só me divirto.

A fic aqui presente também não me pertence. É uma tradução de Epiphanies, de Sunshard. Tenho a devida autorização dela para a tradução. Todos os créditos são dela!

**...**

[6 de 15]

Tenten gostava de morar nos dormitórios. Ser um ano mais velha do que seus colegas de quarto significava que eles iam até ela procurando por conselhos e eles pensavam que ela era mais madura que eles. (Tenten sabia o quão matura ela realmente era, mas estava tudo bem em deixar as pessoas pensarem o que quisessem por quanto tempo ela pudesse enganá-los.) Também significava que ela poderia adiar a decisão de ir ou não morar em um apartamento com Lee e Neji. (Ela queria mesmo lidar com a constante energia de Lee todos os dias? E a necessidade de Neji de manter tudo limpo e organizado? E se eles a fizessem cozinhar?)

Mas um ponto negativo em morar nos dormitórios era uma odiada, mas necessária, tarefa: lavar roupa.

Um sábado de manhã, Tenten se encontrou arrastando duas cestas de roupa suja pelas escadas até a lavanderia, seguida de Hinata com outro cesto. Ino tinha ganhado no pedra-papel-tesoura e não teria que lavar roupa dessa vez, voltando para seu quarto para pentear o cabelo enquanto via novelas americanas.

"Isso é tão injusto", reclamou Tenten, equilibrando as duas cestas contra o quadril para empurrar a porta da lavanderia. "Ino é uma major da neurociência. Ela pode ler nossas mentes e nos enganar!"

Hinata seguiu a garota, colocando detergente em cima da máquina de lavar e esvaziando seu cesto. "Está tudo bem. Desde sempre um empregado lava minhas roupas na mansão Hyuuga, então eu acho que já é hora de eu fazer alguma tarefa por conta própria."

Tenten começou a atirar a roupa na máquina. "Você deveria dizer isso ao seu primo." Quando Hinata olhou para ela de maneira interrogativa, ela explicou: "Às vezes ele me paga 1.500 ienes para lavar roupa para ele."

As duas garotas ficaram na lavanderia pela próxima hora ou mais, conversando e esperando a primeira remessa de roupas acabar (as roupas de Ino mereceram ficar para a segunda remessa). Hinata teve que atender uma ligação, então foi para o salão, então quando a secadora terminou o serviço, Tenten retirou as roupas limpas da máquina, colocando cada uma em seu respectivo cesto.

Jaqueta jeans: Hinata. Sutiã esportivo branco: dela. Blusa modesta cinza de gola V: Hinata. Shorts de menino marrom: dela. Vestido de verão azul: Hinata. Legging preta: dela. Boxers: algum cara. Espera aí, o que?

Ela olhou totalmente confusa para a roupa, decorada com pequenos leques vermelhos e brancos.

O que a cueca de Sasuke fazia junto com suas roupas?

Plim! Uma lâmpada se acendeu em cima da cabeça de Tente. Ah, meu Deus, Sasuke e Hinata estavam namorando, e eles já tinham chegado mais longe do que Naruto e Sakura, que estavam juntos há três meses!

"Tenten, Kiba disse que estão dando ingressos para - oh!"

Hinata deixou o telefone cair, colocando a própria mão na boca em estado de choque quando ela olhou para Tenten agachada no chão, segurando a boxer de Sasuke.

Houve um longo silêncio, com as duas meninas olhando uma para a outra.

"Hinata," Tenten disse.

"Sim", sussurrou Hinata, mortificada.

"Eu exijo saber como você tirou isso". A morena fez uma pausa. "Literalmente e figurativamente."

"Tenten!"

Tenten jogou a cueca na mais nova. "Você é uma garota atrevida, se é!"

**...**

[7 de 15]

Sai algumas vezes se surpreendia com a boa vontade com que ele ia para a universidade. Ele não esperava muito daquele lugar, mas acabou se transformando em um lugar mais divertido do que ele poderia expressar (literalmente).

Ele tinha que admitir que seus colegas de quarto eram uma grande parte do que ele gostava na faculdade. Naruto fazia piadas péssimas, nunca mantinha as coisas limpas e tinha um sorriso que nunca saía do rosto. Sasuke sempre era o perfeito oposto de Naruto, limpava tudo e era bastante confiável. Eles se completavam e mantinham as coisas interessantes com suas brigas intermináveis.

O que ficou melhor ainda quando Naruto arranjou uma namorada. Desde que Sai vivia com ele, ele tinha observado como o loiro passou por todas as fases do romance, da alegria para o mau humor para a absoluta confusão para a felicidade atordoada. Não doía para descobrir, já que Naruto fazia questão de mostrar seu coração assim como mostrava a roupa que vestia.

Mas Sasuke era muito diferente. Ele era apenas neutro e sua emoção mais expressa era o desdém. Ele nunca estava com uma garota, o que levava Sai a perguntar para Sasuke se ele jogava no outro time. A pergunta apenas lhe rendeu um olhar incrédulo e Sai foi obrigado a usar Naruto como modelo de garoto típico do Japão.

Somando tudo, Sasuke era uma das pessoas mais difíceis de ler que Sai já havia conhecido, por isso o que ele fez ouro dia surpreendeu o artista.

"Ei, o que diabos é isso?" Kiba olhou para o retrato em cima do quadro de notas do corredor, a centímetros de distância do papel. "Ele desenhou meu cabelo estranho. E minhas sobrancelhas estão erradas."

Shino olhou para o desenho. "... Kiba, esse é um desenho de Akamaru."

"... Ah."

Um pouco mais ao fundo, Ino estava examinando o desenho de Sakura, com a mão no queixo. "Nossa, Sai realmente fez um ótimo trabalho", comentou.

"Sério?" a garota de cabelo rosa colocou a cabeça no ombro de Ino para olhar. "Obrigada!"

"Ele retratou sua testa enorme perfeitamente, com escala e tudo mais - Ai, não me belisque -"

Mais tarde, Sai e Sasuke voltaram da aula e saíram do elevador para o corredor. Sasuke imediatamente notou os retratos presos ao quadro, cada um desenhado a mão, com os habitantes do andar com os apelidos especiais que Sai havia dado. ("Feiosa", "Gordão", entre outros.)

"Galeria de artes informal, Sai?", perguntou ele divertido.

"Algo assim," o mais pálido respondeu. "O que você acha?"

Sasuke examinou o desenho de Naruto limpando o nariz, com um olhar distante. "Muito preciso."

"Você pode pegar o seu, se quiser."

Sasuke olhou para o próprio retrato, que foi desenhado de perfil e com "Emo" na legenda. Ele pareceu desinteressado.

"Ou o de alguém," Sai acrescentou. Ele indicou um espaço vazio entre o de Lee e o de Ino. "Neji levou o de Tenten."

Sasuke correu os olhos pela linha de desenhos, com os braços cruzados. Então, do nada, ele pegou um e colocou dentro de seu caderno rapidamente.

"Obrigado", ele murmurou.

Sai olhou com fascinação. O Uchiha parecia envergonhado! Uma rápida olhada nos retratos restantes e o que estava faltando disse a ele tudo o que ele queria saber.

Plim!

O desenho da menina bonita dos Hyuuga tinha levado mais tempo que todos os outros, mas isso foi um prêmio inesperado para o trabalho duro.

"Então você é macho no fim das contas", disse ele provocando.

Sasuke olhou para ele, mas Sai não conseguia parar de sorrir.

**...**

[8 de 15]

Kiba gostava de pensar em si mesmo como um cara mais instintivo do que pensador. Shino estava inclinado a concordar, por mais que, talvez, ele trocaria o "instintivo" por um adjetivo menos lisonjeiro.

Ele não era muito bom com garotas (exceto quando isso se tratava em ser bom no sentido de sexo), então sempre que ele tentava descobrir o que Hinata pensava, ele ficava um tanto quanto perdido. Ele meio que deixava isso para Shino.

Ainda assim, ele tinha um ótimo olfato. E foi assim que ele descobriu, no final.

"Ino, me deixe copiar o dever."

"Não. Vá a merda."

Kiba recuou como se tivessem mordido ele. "Nossa, você é tão malvada! Vaaaamos, só dessa vez."

Ino negou com a cabeça, digitando coisas no seu laptop roxo. "Você precisa fazer suas tarefas de vez em quando. Estou farta de você pedir o tempo todo."

Kiba desistiu da loira e se virou para Chouji, que estava sentado perto dele passando marca-texto em um livro. "Hei, Choujizão, me deixa dar uma olhada no seu dever de matemática."

Ino lançou um olhar perigoso para Chouji sobre a cabeça de Kiba. Chouji estremeceu. "Desculpe, Kiba."

Sasuke e Sai entraram na dala. Ino olhou para eles, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Isso é incomum. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Nós fomos expulsos do nosso quarto, se é que me entende." Sai explicou, sentando no sofá e abrindo seu caderno.

Todo mundo levou uns segundos montando a imagem de Sakura e Naruto em um abraço bem... carnal.

Sasuke passou por Ino, Kiba e Chouji em direção ao sofá do outro lado do salão. Kiba cheirou o rastro que Sasuke deixou.

O que era isso? Por que o Uchiha tinha um cheiro... feminino? E um feminino familiar?

Pelas próximas duas horas, Kiba pensou sobre o perfume. Tinha sido fraco, algo como baunilha e - âmbar? Não era de Ino - ela sempre usava aromas florais. Tenten favorecia aromas orientais e Sakura sempre cheirava ou a frutas frescas ou a desinfetantes, dependendo se ela tivesse acabado de sair do hospital ou não.

Então tudo fez sentido, eventualmente, quando todos já haviam deixado o salão, exceto Ino, que ainda digitava o relatório do laboratório.

Sasuke cheirava a... Hinata.

Tinha sido dela o perfume que Kiba tinha sentido nele.

Plim! A lâmpada acendeu violentamente em cima da cabeça de Kiba.

"Vadia!" ele disse em voz alta, para ninguém em particular.

"Com licença!" Ino disse, ofendida.

Kiba bateu na própria testa e saiu dali para falar tudo para Shino.

**...**

[9 de 15]

Sakura nunca, em um milhão, bilhão de anos, teria imaginado que ela namoraria Naruto. Durante a pré-escola, o ensino fundamental, o ginásio, o ensino médio, ele corria atrás dela e ela corria atrás de Sasuke. Mas, inexplicavelmente, todos tinham se candidatado para a mesma universidade e Naruto, de algum jeito, conseguiu conquistá-la. Ou talvez ela descobriu que Sasuke nunca esteve interessado nela e que era hora dela ser realista.

Para ser honesta, era meio surreal pensar nisso. Mas as revelações mais surreais ainda estavam a caminho, aparentemente.

Sakura girou sobre os calcanhares e fez o caminho até o quarto de Naruto, cantarolando. Hinata também estava do outro lado do corredor, sorrindo e acenando para a rosada.

Sakura parou em frente a porta de Naruto e levantou a mão para bater. Então ela olhou para a direita e viu Hinata prestes a fazer a mesma coisa.

Elas olharam uma para outra por um momento.

Plim! Uma lâmpada se acendeu em cima da cabeça de Sakura.

Em algum momento na história, ela e Hinata haviam trocado de lugar. E Hinata tinha feito algo que ela nunca tinha conseguido: conquistar Sasuke.

Enquanto ela ainda estava absorvendo tudo isso, a porta se abriu e Naruto colocou a cabeça para fora.

"Heiii, Sakurazinha", disse ele sugestivamente, antes de perceber Hinata. "Ah, oi Hinata! Você veio aqui para me ver, o futuro primeiro-ministro?"

Hinata corou, mas pelo menos manteve o contato visual, o que já era um grande avanço considerando que alguns meses atrás ela não poderia sequer estar há uns cinco metros dele. "Humm... não, Naruto."

"Sai, então?" Naruto continuou distraidamente, coçando a cabeça.

"... Não..."

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, intrigado. "Então... por que está aqui?"

Hinata abriu e fechou a boca e correu de volta para o próprio quarto pedindo desculpas. Sakura revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto."

"Ai! Por que isso agora?"

Sakura empurrou o garoto para dentro. "Naruto, você é tão idiota."

**...**

[10 de 15]

Chouji sabia que ele nunca poderia ser inteligente como seu melhor amigo, Shikamaru. Shikamaru o superou em todas as áreas - química, matemática, redação, história, política, física, biologia, filosofia e a lista continuava. Todas as áreas... menos uma.

"Hike!" Naruto gritou, jogando a bola de futebol americano.

Ele acertou a cabeça de Shikamaru, que estava dormido em pé.

"Oi!" Naruto correu até ele, pegando a bola no chão. "Vamos, Shikamaru! Você disse que ia me ajudar a vencer o bastardo do Sasuke."

Shikamaru massageou a cabeça onde a bola havia o atingido, apertando os olhos. "É... Eu disse que te ajudaria nas estratégias. Não significava que eu iria jogar. É muito problemático."

Lee chegou muito animado. "Qual é o problema, amigos? Vocês gostariam de um timeout para jogarmos como camaradas?"

"Não, não." Naruto disse rapidamente. "Hei, Chouji, venha substituir Shikamaru."

"Claro." Quando o maior veio com bom humor e deu um tapa nas costas de Shikamaru. Shikamaru tossiu pela força do tapa e andou para fora do campo, para se sentar na arquibancada.

"Hut, hut hike!" Naruto gritou, jogando para longe a bola.

Do outro lado do campo, Neji se inclinou para Sasuke.

"Naruto não tem ideia de como se joga, não é?"

Sasuke negou com a cabeça. "Não."

Depois de alguns instantes, Sasuke levantou a mão, anunciando que ele estava saindo para uma pausa. Os meninos continuaram jogando sem ele, embora Chouji se encontrasse distraído por não poder ajudar muito, além de assistir Sasuke caminhar até a arquibancada e se sentar ao lado de Hinata, que assistia o jogo.

A morena lhe entregou uma toalha, que ele usou para limpar o pescoço. Ele disse alguma coisa. Hinata sorriu e chegou mais perto dele.

Chouji se esquivou de Shino e pegou a bola, correndo automaticamente para a linha de touchdown, mas ainda olhando para a direita, onde os dois estavam na arquibancada.

Sasuke beijou de leve a cabeça de Hinata.

Plim! Uma lâmpada se acendeu em cima da cabeça de Chouji. E então ele sentiu Lee pulando em cima dele.

"Oof!"

**...**

_**Nota da Autora: **__Percebi que eu gostei de escrever a parte do Sai. Peço desculpas para os fãs de Kiba. Eu fiz dele um idiota. Eu também percebi quando escrevia que eu não sei nada sobre futebol americano. E para a parada da boxer... é uma universidade. Coisas sexuais acontecem. Acredite em mim._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Bem, haviam mais apelidos que o Sai deu para o pessoal, mas eu não consegui traduzir todos... Acho que são expressões próprias do anime/mangá lá. E o que ficou em inglês agora na parte do Chouji foram as expressões do futebol americano... ou pelo menos eu acho que são (só conheço a expressão "touchdown" nesse jogo.). Mais uma vez, desculpe qualquer erro gramatical e panz. Obrigada pelas reviews! Creio eu que a autora ficaria muito feliz em recebe-las. Beijos._


	3. onze ao quinze

**Epifanias  
**_**escrita por Sunshard  
**__traduzida por Juliana Trajano_

Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Não lucro, só me divirto.

A fic aqui presente também não me pertence. É uma tradução de Epiphanies, de Sunshard. Tenho a devida autorização dela para a tradução. Todos os créditos são dela!

**...**

[11 de 15]

Lee era um verdadeiro cavalheiro de coração. Todos os seus discursos sobre a primavera da juventude e a glória da cavalaria? Ele os viveu ao máximo. Não importava o cabelo de tigela e os olhos arregalados, debaixo daquele estranho traje verde, ele sempre seria um cavalheiro. Então, quando ele foi atropelado por um carro em alta velocidade por ajudar uma senhora idosa a atravessar a rua, ninguém ficou surpreso. Horrorizados sim, surpresos não.

Ele ficou em coma por alguns dias, mas os médicos tinham projeções otimistas sobre a sua recuperação. Seus amigos o visitaram em turnos para ter certeza que ele nunca estava sozinho e o quarto do hospital estava sempre cheio de flores e balões. Parte da personalidade de cada amigo ficou para trás também - um tabuleiro de shogi de Shikamaru, os uniformes verdes de Lee que Tenten e Neji ficaram a noite inteira dobrando, caixas vazias de ramen que Naruto e Chouji deixaram, um livro de biologia de Sakura. A enfermeira até considerou limpar tudo aquilo, mas não o fez - o paciente parecia mais calmo e pacífico com toda a desordem.

Aconteceu então que, quando foi a vez de Hinata visitá-lo, e Sasuke deu um jeito de deixar os amigos para fazer companhia a garota, que Lee decidiu acordar.

"... Você está preocupada por nada, Hinata."

Uma voz profunda, Lee pensou, com os olhos entreabertos. Era um dos seus rivais, Sasuke!

"Eu só não quero que você se machuque como o Lee, Sasuke!"

"Você sabe que eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Você está distorcendo o que eu falo. Por que você não para de ficar tão na defensiva e vê de uma vez que eu me preocupo com você -."

A voz de Hinata foi cortada. Lee abriu os olhos e com certeza viu que Sasuke a tinha silenciado com um beijo. Ela respondeu ansiosamente, chegando a agarrar o cabelo escuro do garoto e puxá-lo mais para ela.

"Yoooooooooosh!" exclamou Lee, transbordando exuberância com o romance deles. Ele correu para fora da cama sem olhar para nada para expressar seu entusiasmo.

Algo havia quebrado. Sasuke e Hinata se separaram para olhar preocupados.

"Ai!"

Mais tarde, Sasuke e Hinata foram obrigados a explicar para os seus amigos que Lee ficaria no hospital por mais uma semana porque ele havia quebrado alguns dedos ao ficar muito animado.

**...**

[12 de 15]

Hinata nunca foi uma pessoa particularmente confiante. Embora ela tenha avançado muito desde os dias que mal conseguia falar sem gaguejar e se considerava inútil aos olhos do pai, às vezes ela ainda lutava para ver seu valor para as pessoas. Rodeada por personalidades fortes e ousadas como Ino, Sakura e Tenten, ela assumiu que ninguém jamais a notou, quieta como era.

Então veio Sasuke e interviu em todas as suas dúvidas.

Foi estranho e inesperado, mas fazia sentido de alguma forma. Ambos eram privados, pessoas discretas, que compreenderam bem os complexos dos pais um do outro. Eles não tinham aquele silêncio constrangedor. Ele era forte onde ela não era e ela era boa em entender quando ele não sabia se expressar. Ele fazia críticas construtivas sem cortes de forma dolorosa e ela o fazia se sentir mal quando era rude com os outros.

Ainda assim, Hinata nunca acreditou nessas coisas de ver estrelas quando beija a pessoa que você está destinada a ficar. Mas em um dia de inverno isso aconteceu, como uma cena de filme, dissipando todas as dúvidas dela.

"Você está com frio, não está?" ela observou.

Sasuke estava vestindo apenas uma jaqueta e protetor de ouvido azul (Hinata não conseguia parar de olhar - ele estava tão bonito). Suas mãos estavam no bolso, ele não deixara a garota segurar suas mãos enquanto esperavam no pátio. "Não, eu não estou."

Hinata deu uma risadinha, enquanto ela vestia um casaco com várias camadas, um par de luvas, e um espesso cachecol. "Admita, você mataria para ter meu cachecol."

Ele olhou para o objeto, rosa macio, malha envelhecida por ter pertencido à avó da garota. "Pense de novo, Hinata."

"Você está com frio," Hinata disse feliz, piscando com flocos de neve em seus cílios. "Então o grande Sasuke Uchiha não é tão invencível assim."

"Tudo bem.", admitiu o namorado, a respiração se tornando uma nuvem diante dele. "Eu estou mal vestido. Um pouco."

"Um pouco!" Hinata riu, com as bochechas rosadas de frio e Sasuke não se conteve. Ele se abaixou e a puxou para ele em um beijo que parou tudo ao redor deles.

Fogos de artifício explodiram na mente de Hinata. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela agarrou os braços dele, deixando escapar um gemido. Ela estava muito consciente dos dedos dele passeando pelos cabelos dela, o encontro da pele deles e como ele estava quente agora.

Foi o oxigênio que quebrou o beijo, mas suas testas ainda se tocavam. "Isso é melhor", Sasuke se pronunciou, sorrindo e enrolando uma mecha do cabelo dela em seus dedos e sua outra mão fria descansava na bochecha da garota.

E, Hinata pensou confusamente, eu acho... eu o amo.

"Sasuke -" ela começou a dizer.

"Hei, bastardo! Hinata!"

Eles se separaram enquanto Naruto veio chutando os montes de neve, vestido com uma jaqueta laranja e um boné de pele ridículo e acenava como um louco. Sakura se arrastava atrás dele, com uma xícara de chocolate quente em suas mãos enluvadas e um olhar de longo sofrimento em seu rosto.

Naruto derrapou até parar na frente deles. "Já estão prontos para ir?"

Hinata assentiu, ainda não pronta para falar.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke. "Hahaha, você está com frio."

"Vamos", murmurou Sasuke, com suas botas triturando a neve enquanto ele se afastava

**...**

[13 de 15]

Kurenai gostava de seu trabalho, executando discussões. Como uma professora assistente, ela provavelmente poderia ensinar a própria leitura, mas ela gostava de discussão - isso deixava ela conhecer os alunos além de seus rostos e lhe trazia novas percepções a cada dia. Com pessoas como Inuzuka Kiba, por exemplo, ela nunca teria imaginado por um simples olhar que ele tinha uma verdadeira paixão por ambientalismo. Pessoas como Hyuuga Hinata, que são muito tímidas para fazer preguntas em sala, florescem nas configurações de um grupo menor.

Um de seus alunos mais assíduos era o garoto Uchiha. Todos os seus alunos tinham lapsos de concentração, deixando boa parte de sua atenção para celulares, laptops ou dispositivos de música. Mas nunca Sasuke teve nenhuma dessas coisas, ele sempre teve um foco que Kurenai havia encontrado, um foco absoluto.

Mas (como você já deve ter adivinhado) um dia isso mudou.

Estava frio lá fora, então Kurenai havia aumentado a potência do aquecedor na sala. Infelizmente, juntamente com o atraso da classe, alunos dormiam mais para a esquerda.

"Alguém pode me dizer as maneiras com que o Neoliberalismo poderia sugerir soluções para a questão das violações dos Direitos Humanos em outros estados? Alguém?"

Kurenai examinou a sala de aula, querendo bocejar. Seus olhos vermelhos fixos em Sasuke, já que ele certamente responderia a questão.

Ela piscou. Muito incomum. O jovem tinha o seu telefone em mãos e tentava escrever no aparelho sorrateiramente sob a mesa. Muito mal, mesmo assim.

"Uchiha, você está... mandando uma mensagem?"

Sasuke parou e lentamente olhou para ela. "Sim", disse ele, de uma forma que fez Kurenai se sentir como se fosse ela quem tivesse problemas.

"Será que... você poderia responder a pergunta, por favor?" ela perguntou com voz fraca.

"Bem", suspirou Sasuke, retraindo o celular. "neoliberais diriam que as instituições como a ONU seriam úteis para intervenções humanitárias, especialmente por causa do Capítulo VII da carta das..."

Após o término da aula, os alunos saíram da sala. Sasuke demorou um tempo arrumando as próprias coisas e foi o último a se retirar de sala.

Antes que ele pudesse sair, Kurenai veio (ela tinha que saber porque ele estava mandando mensagens!) e perguntou com cuidado, "Você não está fazendo nada errado, Uchiha?"

Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar estranho. "Eu estou bem."

"Nenhum dos seus parentes próximos morreu? Ou os negócios do seu pai foram a falência?"

"... Não", Sasuke disse claramente.

A porta se abriu e uma menina enfiou a cabeça para dentro, olhando ao redor. Seus olhos pousaram sobre Kurenai.

"Ah, oi, Sra. Yuuhi!"

As sobrancelhas de Kurenai subiram. "Hinata, bom te ver!"

Hinata sorriu e olhou para Sasuke. "Hmm, eu trouxe o café que você pediu..."

Sasuke foi até ela e aceitou o copo branco, murmurando perguntas sobre quantos cubos de açúcar ela tinha posto e se ela tinha acrescentado creme. Hinata respondeu cada pergunta pacientemente, recusando quando ele quis lhe entregar quatrocentos ienes e sorriu quando ele agradeceu.

Plim! Uma lâmpada se acendeu sobre a cabeça de Kurenai enquanto ela observava ao que acontecia.

Sasuke Uchiha tinha finalmente conseguido uma namorada! Kakashi não estava mentindo então.

"Tchau para vocês dois. Bom ver você, Hinata!" disse ela apressadamente, e saiu correndo para o bar que os professores frequentavam para que ela pudesse fofocar.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Vocês duas se conhecem?"

Hinata assentiu, acrescentando. "Ela era uma das minhas professoras favoritas no ensino médio."

"... Quando eu estava mandando a mensagem para você durante a aula, ela achava que era porque alguém da minha família tinha morrido."

Hinata riu. "Isso é porque você nunca manda mensagens para ninguém!"

"Bem", ele disse simplesmente, "você é a minha exceção."

**...**

[14 de 15]

Sasuke era, ao contrário do que diziam, uma pessoa muito simples. Porque ele não falava muito, as meninas pensavam que ele era misterioso e legal. Mas aqui estão as três coisas nas quais ele pensava:

1. Comida.

2. Lição de casa.

3. Dormir.

Ele estava bastante confortável com esta existência - afinal, ele fazia isso pelos últimos 19 anos de vida ou mais, digo, só pensando nessas três coisas.

Mas Hinata havia deixado tudo... complicado. Ela trazia a comida para ele, então ele não precisava mais pensar nisso. Ela estudou com ele e eles se ajudaram nos trabalhos de casa, então ele e não tinha que pensar nisso também. E por causa disso, ele tinha toneladas de tempo livre para pensar em outras coisas - principalmente em Hinata. Ironicamente, isso fez com que a terceira coisa - dormir - ficar muito mais difícil de fazer.

Por séculos Sasuke pensou sobre o que fazer. O ano letivo terminou e ele passou a maior parte do verão com o grupo, saindo e dormindo. Ele se matriculou nas aulas e aceitou o apartamento que ser irmão tinha alugado como um presente. E pelo tempo que o ano letivo rolou de novo, ele descobriu o que fazer.

"Acho que eu vou seguir a Ciência Política, afinal," Hinata estava dizendo, enquanto bebia seu chá com uma graça sutil que ela nem sabia que tinha. "Eu gosto de Economia, mas não é tão interessante quando Ciência Política para mim."

Sasuke olhou para o prato de comida, balançando a cabeça de vez em quando.

"Meu pai está dizendo que é perda de tempo, mas eu quero fazer a pós-graduação naquilo que eu gosto. Você acha que é uma má ideia? - Sasuke?"

Sasuke pegou um pouco de gyoza com os hashis e enfiou na boca, silenciando a garota. "Hinata, vem morar comigo."

Hinata piscou, mastigando e engolindo. "Ok".

Ele se recostou na cadeira, satisfeito.

E, assim como ele pensava, era muito mais fácil dormir com ela ao seu lado.

**...**

[15 de 15... 6 anos depois]

Naruto se sentou e se ajeitou ficando de pernas cruzadas no chão. Ele olhou esperançoso para Sasuke, que estava sentado em frente a ele do outro lado da mesa baixa. "Bem, e aí bastardo? O que era tão importante que você não podia me dizer pelo telefone?"

Hinata se aproximou, depositando um bule de porcelana azul sobre a mesa. Ela habilmente encheu a xícara dos dois homens.

"Obrigado, Hinata!" Naruto tomou um grande gole e quase caiu para trás. "Minha nossa, está quente. O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

Sasuke pegou sua xícara de chá e revirou os olhos. "Ela mora aqui, Naruto."

Então Naruto, de boca aberta, observou Hinata dar um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke, murmurando que ela tinha que voltar para a cozinha para cuidar da comida. Ele viu os anéis correspondentes em seus dedos anelares da mão esquerda, os toques femininos pelo apartamento - saltos altos do lado da porta, flores na estante, cortinas de renda sobre as janelas - e o sorriso leve de Sasuke.

Uma lâmpada lentamente, muito lentamente, piscou em cima da cabeça de Naruto, querendo se acender.

"Seja o meu padrinho, idiota."

"Espera, o queeeeee?"

_fim_

**...**

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Ai, Deus, isso foi divertido._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Me desculpem, eu queria postar no sábado, mas tive uns probleminhas! Mas aqui está o fim dessa história. Agradeço pela autora a todos aqueles que mandaram reviews e acompanharam a história. Teve algumas reviews que eu não consegui responder e eu gostaria muito de fazer isso. Então quero não recebeu sua resposta ainda (isso vale para as reviews desde o primeiro cap), por favor deixe algum meio com qual eu possa fazer contato com você. Creio que a autora ficará tão grata quanto quando eu passar para ela as reviews e tudo mais. Enfim, obrigada novamente. Beijos._


End file.
